Why me?
by sasunaru680
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is best friends with haruno sakura and uchiha sasuke ,he loves his friends and his happy life. But, life starts to turn all around on him. To fights, losing a love one, and...what's this...WHAT FALLING IN LOVE WITH SAKURA"S BOYFRIEND SASUKE!/ (sasunaru) main/ (sasusaku)
1. Chapter 1

_Konnichiwa! peeps! as you see I have now stop doing working hard and I thought I should just do another _

_idea I had and write and see what you guys think_

_so here it is and enjoy!_

* * *

"Naruto! hurry up sasuke's waiting!" the pink haired girl yelled out in a hurry, her foot tapped on the ground in a quick pace along with her pink finger nails on tapping on her arm. The blond idiot inside would not hurry up to busy taking his time like every morning before school or so said just sleeping in his bed, a light slam came from the front door appearing a tired looking blond hair boy teen. His hair was a mess like every morning, he had on some black skinny jeans with cuts on the knees. A pair of orange vans and a orange hoodie and his beloved blue diamond necklace he wore every where.

"You block head! you took to long!" she shouted in anger at the scared boy, "Gomen sa I!" he yelled using his hands to block the girl if she threw a fist into his face. She sighed throwing her hair over her shoulder with a frown "We have to go come on" he nodded looking over her outfit. She wore a dark pink shirt with the sleeve hanging on her shoulder showing her smooth pale skin. A short skirt mid-thigh and a pair of deep black knee high boots to top it all off. He followed her into the sliver car where her boyfriend sat in the driver's seat to have a blank face staring at the blond in announce. The blond frowned and hopped in the back of the car laying his head on the window falling into dream world of sleep.

* * *

Uzumaki naruto was his name a blond hair boy who was always full of happiness in deed. His parents were kushina and minato namikaze the nicest people on the block. Naruto was a six-teen year old boy who is formal friends with sakura haruno and sasuke uchiha, he been friends with them since they were 5 years old hanging out on a park where he saw a pink hair girl smiling hanging on a frowning raven who was annoyed with the girls around him smiling and giggling in glee. The blond of he went over and stared at then raven in confusion along with the raven in confusion. But, out of no where tackles the raven and starts a fight along with the bubble gum hair girl punching the blonde idiot. All ends when they agreed to talk and socialize with one another later on. Odd wasn't it to think after a fight that didn't have a reason to become friends. Well anyway that wasn't the point their friends and are happy. Sakura was dating the said so raven and was pleased but would hiss if any girl would come close and hit on her lover. And sasuke who would ignore everyone's arrive and just sit in peace not caring about a thing, and naruto who just was...naruto to say nothing wrong but the blond fighting and clumsily with things and clueless...yep! nothing wrong with that really.

(Naruto pov)

"Hey sasuke what are doing after school today" I asked looking up at the tall dark eyed raven "Nothing...why" I waved my hands in happiness smiling cheerfully at him. "Want to go with me and the gang to the movies Oh! and before you say no do it for me! please!" I begged he looked up in thought before saying "No" my mouth dropped in shock. "What! you didn't even think through! OH! please! sasuke come with me! before I humiliate you! in front of all these people sasuke!" he snickered looking down at me in a mocking face "Like if you could dobe" smirking at him "I would" swinging my arms over his neck and hooking them around his neck and moving close to his chest. Sasuke looked shocked reedy to protest to before yelling "NO sasuke! we're not having sex! in school! I know you have a horny big boy in your pants! but not here! control your self!".

Sasuke looked angry moving his hands to my waist to push off "Oh! sasuke not in the HALL! you bad boy! I know you would love to take my fuckable body! but the hallway! you bad boy you!" people look over in shock watching us in motion along with some chuckles from people. "Naruto!" a shout was heard from the hall, I turned around looking at a furious sakura balling her fist. She stood in front of me "What's! this I hear you having sex with sasuke!" I laughed a little she growled I quickly shut my mouth up "What he wanted me sakura-Chan" she frowned in anger. "As if he could not want this body! right sasuke-kun!" putting my hand on my hip and blowing a kiss to sakura. "NARUTO YOU BAKA" a fist was throw in my face as I flew on to sasuke causing us to fall on to the hard floors. "OH! sasuke I'm sorry!" she ran pushing me off him like a lump in the mud. I looked up at sasuke who looked furious as sakura was, I grinned "Now what's your answer your coming or you want to be humiliated again teme" he sighed in announce "Fine dobe but you will pay for that" he glared.

I stood and ran down the hallway to the brown hair boy laughing "KIBA!" I yelled he laughed once again not hearing me I yelled once again at the boy but louder but he laughed louder not hearing me again. I walked over targeting his head and slapping it "OW! what!? naruto what do you want!" "I was yelling your name a million times or...two times...but! that doesn't matter sasuke's coming with us to the movies ok!" giving him a thumbs up. "What he's coming damn it WHY!" "Cause I didn't want to be alone with you and a loud lee a dead glaring gaara a quite shino a mean neji a-" "Oh ok! I get it fine but he's still no better then them!" "please he is!". I walked away from him laughing to my self.

Tonight was going to be fun! we were going to a movie tonight like a horror film then out to eat which I picked Ichiraku Ramen Shop. I thought that it would be fun to go out since all we done was school work and hard thinking test. So I came up with this idea and of course kiba liked it too and we invited are friends to go out and hve fun along with ino, hinata, tenten, and sakura to the outing together. I smiled to myself nothing could go wrong...could it?

* * *

What ya think?

Tell me in your reviews!

and please be positive I was in a rush so couldn't get much down today but I might edited it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys I know the first chapter was very rusty and I am

truly sorry for that

But here's the 2nd chapter please enjoy

* * *

The cold air swirled around blowing little bits of snow from the ground on to our jackets and hats. We all stood waiting at the entrance of the movie theater for sasuke and sakura at the moment. "Naruto can we go in already can't you tell that forehead and _my sasuke-kun_ are late" ino whined as she rubbed the snow out of her light blond hair. "Yeah! naruto we been waiting for hours!" kiba shouted in announce, I stared at them in a unpleased frown. "Can't you guys just wait! and no! kiba we only been out here for ten minutes baka!" they all pull in stress. For sure I know sasuke wouldn't be late to anything ever if he didn't want to go it's just sasuke along with sakura , but some times she dose seem to be late so and so but not as bad as me as long as I make the planning then I won't show up late.

Just then when I was about to break the tense bubble around us the sound of feet running over wet snow came from the street. I turned to see sakura running and behind her was sasuke who walked slowly to the sidewalk where we stood. "What took you so long! billbrow!" ino yelled to sakura placing her fist on her hips. Sakura stopped breathing heavy before taking a deep breath and spoke "Gomennsai! I had sasuke wait while put my make up and pick out my cloths and stuff!" she giggled placing a warming smile. Ino laughed as well, she knew for sure sakura would do that it was her after all to show up in fashion as well as ino even if we were going into a movie where it's dark. I gave them a cheerful smile before leading them into the building where the movie awaited us.

-Time skip-

We all sat in our seats.

Ino next to sakura

sakura next to sasuke

sasuke next to me

me next to kiba

kiba next to hinata

hinata next to neji

neji next to lee

lee next to tenten

tenten next to shikamaru

shikamaru next to chouji

chouji next to shino

shino next to gaara

and gaara next to...well no one

"Ne n-naruto-k-kun w-what a-are w-we w-watching" hinata asked with a slight blush on her face. I smirked with a slight grin "MAMA!" I shouted in glee her face went pale along with sakura and ino. Sasuke had no reaction he just snored still annoyed by my actions at school this morning, "Ne! teme! are ready for the movie to begin" I smiled leaning on his chair arm. "No at the least remember you forced me here" his tone was emotionless as he spoke. "well is you came willingly I wouldn't have to force you here sasuke-teme would I" mocking the uchiha with a baby tone. He rolled his eyes and stared at the screen that was showing the movie. "Be quite idiot the movie's starting" I shut my mouth and watching the beginning. It couldn't be that scary anyway I'm Uzumaki naruto I wasn't at least scared of anything.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the shouting screams of the room were heard along with me as I screamed watching the horror on the screen. Sakura was holding sasuke holding his shirt tight cutting her nails through almost as a cat, hinata fainted and was now in the hallway with neji and ino was holding her self frighten. I took a deep breath claiming myself down before I fainted like hinata. I heard a deep chuckle beside me I looked over to sasuke with a smirk planted on his face in a mocking way "Scared of the monster dobe" I frowned "No! teme!" I whisper shout at the fool.

"I bet you'll be screaming in a second" he laughed to himself "No I won't teme" I turned away from him to the screen where it showed a dark person flowing above the floor on the hallway next to the stairs. The little girl sat there in fear with a little whisper she spoke "Mama?" the room grew silent. I could hear the drums of my heart drumming like no tomorrow in my ears. With a blink of the eye the person flew forward , the room was heard with screams scaring the hell out of me. "AHHHHH" I yelled jumping out my seat on to the seat next to which I thought was empty.

I sat there shaking for a minute or so before I realize where I was. I felt a soft warm tender feeling on my lips along with the surface of the seat but it didn't feel like a seat it felt like a...hmm...I don't know I guess I have open my eyes. I slide open my eyes to show a pair of dark eyes staring at me "sa-ns-ukn" I couldn't speak at moment wondering what was blocking my lips. I looked down and to my surprise I was...k-kissing...s-sasuke

...?

...?

...?

"AH!"

* * *

how was that!

You tell me in your REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

_* Well hey guys! sorry I haven't updated Konoha middle school but yeah I promise to update later on*_

_/Until then! Here is the next chapter of Why me!*_

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto yelled out through the empty hallway of the theater earning looks from people at the snack bar. Sasuke stood there frowning at the uzumaki in fury, his eyes were filled with death and embarrassment from the *cough-kiss-cough* in the theater. "Who are you calling an idiot dobe your the one who jumped on **My** lap and planted your **LIPS** on my **FACE**" each word was said in a deep tone almost as death it's self. Naruto back a good 5 feet away from the uchiha laughing mockingly in the uchiha's vision. He gave a short sigh before speaking "look let's not talk about this oh ok the movie is almost over so let's just wait fro them to come out and please don't say anything about this little uhh...well...uhh WHATEVER IT IS thing to sakura!" he yelled at the uchiha. "Don't say what to me?" they both jumped in surprise and looked to the pink haired girl who looked frighten and pale to the bone. "N-nothing sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled laughing of the tenseness in the room, she gave a slight frown before shaking her head and walking to the exit. Giving on last look to the theater door Naruto stood up and walked to the exit where he was planted with a cold swirl of cold wind and little bits of snow on to his already flushed face. The air felt great on his skin and the snow as it melted on his face, he smiled it reminded him of a time in winter when he was little he played in the snow with sakura it was around when they were 13 years old. She looked so beautiful in the snow it brought her pink hair out more, along with her light white colored skin. She had a light pink scarf around her neck hiding her rose nose under peeking her green jade beautiful eyes it was a breath taking sight, he could remember Sasuke as well who frowned the whole time under a sakura tree next to a frozen lake. Sakura would come over to him blushing telling him to come over and play with us and maybe and ask a date with her and he would reply a 'no. She would frown and put up a happy face and walk back over in embarrass in herself, he would walk over to the uchiha and sit down next to him and tap his shoulder and Sasuke would turn and glare at the idiot and Naruto would smile and ask "please come with us and go with sakura on that date...please for me" he would stare but soon nod and reply a 'fine'. He would smile and Sasuke would give a slight smile and walk over to sakura who smiled, he remember seeing how happy sakura was when Sasuke said he would go on that date with her. Some how that hurt him even though he asked her many times on a date she would say "no Naruto", but of course it couldn't be helped she loved the guy till this day she looks at him in love. But, the only problem was what did Sasuke feel towards her? surely he wouldn't ask sakura she would proudly say "NARUTO HOW YOU QUESTION OUR LOVE OF COURSE SASUKE! LOVES ME" and then punch him in the face with all her power. 'Oh the pain!...wait where am I again'.

(NARUTO"S POV)

"YO Naruto! wait up are day dreaming of the scary movie!" kiba laughed with a dog grin on his face. " Hey! kiba what dose the fox say" I yelled to him, he looked confused and rubbed the top of his head. "What?" I smirked "S-SHUT THE HELL UP~" a couple of people laughed even hinata who blushed as well. Kiba frowned and walked away taking hinata to drive her home, I looked over to Sasuke and sakura who were walking to sasuke's car at the moment.

Dog goes woof~

cat goes meow~

bird goes tweet~

and mouse goes squeak~

cow goes moo~

frog goes croak~

and the elephant goes toot~

ducks say quack~

and fish go blup~

and the ceil goes ow ow ow~

but there's one sound that no one knows~

What dose the fox say!~

Jumping up I pulled my phone from my pocket seeing it was kiba I answered with a blow.

"What kiba?"

"I'm not taking you home so find someone else since you wanted to play that trick on me in the parking lot"

"Wait! what no-"

"BYE! FOXY!"

"Wait! you little dog mutt! KIBA!"

I frowned once I see that mutt I am going to kick his sorry ass, but where can I get a ride I can't walk home it's to far-

"Dobe need a ride" I looked over to a dark car that showed a smirking uchiha inside, I looked to his lips blowing a huge blush on my face looking down "y-yeah" I could feel his smirk go wider "hop in the back dobe" I nodded and pulled the polish black door open and sat on the leather black seats. Sakura looked at me with a smile "what happen kiba ditched you" I nodded. She turned around to look at Sasuke and leaned over kissing his pale cheek and smiling at him with a light blush on top of her nose. The uchiha looked over to her with a blank stare moving his arm over her seat and she leaned on the arm smiling.

Inside an a little crack opened it felt weird , but I couldn't tell what it was at the moment by staring at the couple in front of me. Sakura smiling on her beloved, I looked down closing my eyes looking away at the window watching the glass window wetting from the light drizzle of rain that began to fall. I can't wait to get home I'm tired to the bone.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I did my best and I really **

**would love if you guys gave my good reviews or comments so yeah!**

**and please REVIEW **

**And...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
2014!**

**YEAHHHHHH! have fun and **

**party hard! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Mondays

Mondays the one day that everyone hates to the bone, it starts off as bad luck then hits as a nightmare that you can't stop thinking about. To waking up late for school then earning a lunch detention from teacher you don't even like. Then your favorite lunch is not evening being severed so you miss lunch and go the rest of the day hungry. Finally you come to the end of the day to the last teacher and class, but you forgot that homework was due on Monday which you thought was stupid and earning an after school detention. Lastly you go home to lie down and think about the odd thoughts you been having for the past four weeks about your two best friends relationship. Yeah what a Monday to have but thank the heavens it was Tuesday…oh …wait…it's…Monday…

…

…

…kill me…

(Naruto's pov)

"Naruto! Uzumaki! Get down here now! Time for school!" the shout from my mother was heard through the house into my ear. Groaning in bitterness I rolled over out of my bed landing my feet on the cold floor sending my nerves in a zap. Looking over I stared at the clock that read (8:05) I grumbled before standing up walking over to the bathroom in the hallway. I flickered the light turning to the mirror staring at my face reading over the tips of my bed hair to my eyes and lips. I sighed still dead; I reached for the tooth paste and my tooth brush squeezing a good amount. Done with that I washed my mouth out and washed my face quickly moving into the shower washing my hair leaving the smell of ocean wind.; I washed the last amount of soap off turning the water walking back to my room picking out a pair of clothes. Picking my backpack I took one last look in the mirror staring at the orange skinny T-shirt, black skinny jeans with an orange belt. Skimming my eyes up to my neck I watched the blue diamond the hanged down to my chest I was giving from baa-Chan when I was third-teen in junior high. It left a smile on my face thinking of those memoires. With one more look I walked out the room and down the stairs to my mother and father sitting at the table drinking coffee. I walked around the table to the stove picking a slice of bacon and cinnamon toast placing them on a plate. I walked back to the table sitting down reaching over to the container of orange juice pouring a cup.

"I'm surprise you got up right away dear" Mom spoke smiling at me as I ravished my food, Her long red hair was tied up in a bun with her blue hair clip holding her veins back. "You have anything special planed today" Dad said reading over the newspaper snacking on some bacon and a banana muffin. "No not really just wanted to get up early so I could eat home then eat then crap they make at school" Mom nodded she understood the food was horror able I remember her face when she took a bite out of a slice cake they had out at the parents meeting. She almost puked up the rest of her lunch on dad, I laughed the whole time before dad threw the apiece of pizza in my mouth and I ended up throwing up all over him and the people in front of us, then they started to throw up and let's just say you get it.

"True the food is distasteful to my taste buds or anyone's to thought" I chuckled placing my plate and cup in the sink washing the bits of crumbs and juice from the dishes. "Naruto you can take my car to school your mom's taking me to work" I nodded grabbing his keys off the counter and picking my backpack up walking out the door. The sun hit me hard as well as the smell of morning and mom's flower's into my nose. Today could really be a good day…

-School-

"Class please take your seats the faster we get this done the faster me get to do what we want ok" Kakashi-sensei stared at us in boredom. I sat there stiff looking over to Sasuke and Sakura once and awhile hoping they didn't catch me in the act. I been trying to avoid Sasuke for away I just didn't want to be in his presences it just brought that awaked feeling to me who knew if he felt that sense he doesn't tell anyone about his emotions behind his mask. But, sooner or later I know Sasuke will say something or better Sakura-Chan will which I think she dose. Well whatever happens I have to pay attention in class before Kakashi-sensei calls me out-

"Naruto"

I jumped up looking up at Sensei who looked annoyed and slight irritated "y-yes s-sensei" he sighed closing his eyes shaking his head once looking back to me "I asked you were you paying attention" I looked at him dumbly as if didn't understand the question clearly. "No I w-wasn't why did I miss something important cause if I did I'm sorry I can pay attention now just don't give me detention I can't take anymore for the week" he looked at me as if he were taking my soul away from my body. "Yes, you did miss something important Naruto-kun I asked you to join your group" I turned my face into a confused mask "What group Kakashi-sensei" he smiled under his mask moving his hand up over his book to the side of the room "Sakura and Sasuke that's who".

My face went blank and a frown moving my head slowly to the right side of the room locking my eyes with Sasuke who stared back not backing down as if it was a challenge. I looked into those black coal eyes trialing them to his light pink lips remembering the soft touch. Realizing my thoughts I blushed looking into my lap touching my lips softly. Ripping my thoughts away I nodded to Kakashi-sensei standing up walking over to an empty seat behind them which turned out me sitting next to Kiba.

"Hey! Naruto!" the dog boy smiled looking at me with that dog grin, its funny Kiba really had that look of a human/ dog thing you know. "Hey! Kiba Who you grouped with?" he pointing back behind him "Hinata and Shino the quite bunch" I chuckled Kiba sure knew how to say something stupid and also true. "I see you're grouped with Uchiha power and anger issues ha-ha" I gave a light chuckle grinning "You got that right-

_"Hmmm is this damn! Speaker on"_

_"Yes Tsunade-sama"_

_"Oh! Well *cough-cough*…NARUTO UZUMAKI GET YOUR ASS IN THE OFFICE NOW...that will be all"_

And to think I thought this day was going to be great. With a final blow I stood up and walked across the room hearing giggles of students and even Kakashi-sensei. I didn't know what that old bat wanted, but I didn't have time for this. I been trying to avoid the one person I hang around all the time and sadly I ended up in a group with him and Sakura-Chan. An unpleased smile appeared on my face thinking of what could come to this project. But anyway back to baa-Chan yeah the old hag she always did this call my name at the wrong times and embarrass me in front of people. Only to call we up there for no reason at all which was complete non-sense to me.

Arriving to the office I slipped inside making my way to the green polished wooden door. Stopping in front I held the door knob looking at my fingers as they gripped tightly on the gold knob so shiny you could see your reflection. With a blink of the human eye I walked in getting a strong in packet of alcohol into my nose. The smell was burning my nose and throat which brought memories of my first time trying alcohol which was sake baa-Chan's really. The taste was strong almost like Listerine when washing your mouth but swallowing, but worst it burned and fired your throat like swallowing a lighted match. I coughed badly as if I had my first inhale of a cigarette, worst thing to do I could still here tsunade's mocking laugh as I coughed swallowing some water to cool the itchy burning felling in my throat and taste buds. Jiraiya and Dad yelled at Tsunade for giving me alcohol she didn't see any problem she did it with Mom anyway which solved the answer why Mom was quite sitting on the couch reading The Twilight saga: New moon squealing at every time Jacob Black would take his shirt off or hold Bella in his arms.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry! Tsunade-sama is a little bit dizzy at the moment she's been drinking!" Shizune laughed nervously brushing her short black hair back behind her ear smiling. I looked over to Tsunade who was looking at me with drippy eyes solid brown mouth hanging open slightly thinning her red lips. Her blond hair a mess but still in to pony tails hanging down her shoulders veins blocking part of her eyes; she smiled sitting up in her chair gripping her bottle of sake taking a chug of burning liquid down her throat. With a last sip the bottle was empty to her unpleased features, she sighed throwing the glass bottle to the wall shattering pieces of shape glass in the corner of the room. I gulped along with Shizune staring at Tsunade as she stared at me with a blank mask. I bit my lip digging my teeth into my bottom lip knowing I broke skin tasting the iron taste of blood moving into my mouth.

She slowly tapped her fingers on the desk still looking my way with no sudden move of her face. She blinked once pursing her lips together before moving her lips "Shizune" her tone was claim and smooth which made me more nervous than before.

"Y-yes Tsunade-sama"

"Go get me another bottle of sake"

"But you drank too much already I don't think it's a good idea to have another one and with Naruto-Kun-"

"I didn't ask! For your concern Shizune! Just get it you know it gets me through the day! Now hurry and get it!" she yelled staring at Shizune in anger and fury. Shizune nodded "Yes, Tsunade-sama" she disappeared from the room leaving me with baa-Chan. She smirked at me laying her chin on the palm of her hand. "Naruto sit down" I nodded without hesitation taking a seat in the leather green and black chair.

"I been meaning to ask you" her words were deadly smooth in the silent room. "What b-baa-Chan" I shuttered in a light whisper. She looked up at me with an evil smirk holding her hands together as if she had a plan to kill me.

"That-"hear it comes I'm dead I knew this Monday was going to kill me soon oh! No! I lived such a beautiful life with mom and dad oh know the-

"HOWS YOUR LOVE LIFE!" she yelled smiling at me in a new mood, I stared at her before blushing up a storm. "What the hell!?" she looked at me confused tapping the desk "Hmm? What I asked question now answer who's the girl your thinking about is it the pink hair girl I may say she is beautiful her hair really suits her good she has grown to be a beautiful young women but sadly she's taking by the Uchiha and she has a flat chest" I blushed "she doesn't-I mean she does have a flat chest" I blushed and frowned Tsunade laughed "Well maybe you like Hinata the shy girl with the long purple black like hair her breast are huge! But if you don't like huge you could like Ino she's a keeper she has long blond hair beautiful like features and she has medium sized breast!" she braked out a laugh. I blushed looking away sighing standing up heading to the door. "Baa-Chan I have to go try not to drink too much or you'll end up in a hospital ok".

"Yeah yeah!" she waved her hand to me to shoo away I chuckled closing the door turning to walk away only to bump in a hard chest. "Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to-"the cold black eyes stared at me in fury.

"We need to talk"

* * *

Hoped you loved the chapter!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Damn you Teme

(Sakura pov)

"Sasuke-kun are you even listening to me" I whined laying my head on his shoulder looking at the teacher talk about something off topic. "Hn" Sasuke replied writing down some notes of his own in his journal , I frowned of things he would rather work on notes then listen to his beloved girlfriend and after all he did choose me over all the girls specially Ino. Even though she knows me and Sasuke-kun are together she still clings to him as if would give me up for her! ; as if Sasuke-kun would do that it wouldn't be him if he traded me away , though if he did I would fight my way to the top to win my knight and shinnying armor to let me in his strong arms. I could already picture him in a black knight suit holding his sword and resting on the horse as his dark hair blew in the wind. Hmm…maybe he'll look better if he wore a ninja like in this white open shirt wearing a light purple sash around his waist. Under some black pants baggy on the top and skinny to the bottom and then some ninja shoes. He'll wear these open gloves and on his sash he'll have his sword what they called oh uh? KANATA! Yeah! I think it's called that. He sure would look sexy in that you could just see that white creamy chest-

"Sakura"

"Huh? Oh sorry Sasuke what is it"

"I'm going to the office the teacher wants me to get Naruto ok" I stared at him smiling but in the back of my head I was thinking 'Why! Come you didn't get Naruto! Hours ago! '

"Oh well it's about time you wouldn't go when I told you an hour ago" I pouted flapping my eyelashes to him. "That's because I can't leave class and second you asked a minute ago" I blushed looking away as he walked away out the class room to the office. Truth be told I been wondering why Naruto's been avoiding Sasuke-kun and me. I don't remember anything happening unless he's worried that he's getting in the way of our relationship then I can see that, but for one I know Naruto wouldn't go away unless I persuade him with million boxes of ramen. That's Naruto for you the guy was unbelievable to the human eye it's self or to something it's self.

"Hey Sakura! Stop day dreaming of my Sasuke-kun!" I broke my thoughts in flash turning my glare to the person who dared to challenge me. But sadly it wasn't alarm only Ino who I was surprise jealous at the moment her outfit was cute! She looked beautiful and for sure I know she was trying dress up to take away Sasuke but sadly I wouldn't give up to this Ino-pig. Ino had a black jacket mid-above the stomach and a purple shirt the same button up. Her waist was covering purple skirt mid-in the thigh and fish net leggings up to the thigh and to the knee. Lastly had on black sandals laced around her ankle and over her toes, she looked amazing accounting to the guys staying at her body not in less her chest which never got why couldn't puberty hit me up there but sadly it didn't reach up mother said it would come soon which I was hopeful for. But nothing has arrived yet, "So where's Sasuke I been meaning to talk to him" she smiled throwing her blond hair over her shoulder throwing a hand on her naked hip. "Out to do something don't worry about it Ino-_pig_~" she scowled "Don't start stuff you can't finish Haruno" Ino growled "Or what you're going to fight me with your hair like Rapunzel" I smirked as she frowned "Well at least I can fight then you do I have to remind **_junior high_** for you **billbrow** oh at least you grown from it oh! Wait your still don't have **breast **looks like one thing hasn't **_changed_**" venom sinking into my veins from the crazed snake Sakura anger roared like lion (or pink panther *Giggles* sorry couldn't help it!) balling my fist. "Damn! You INO-PIG" I launched on to her pulling at her hair as she pulled my hair "BILLBROW!"

"WHORE" She jumped in shock "How dare you-you SLUT!" my eyes widen in shock as she attacked me punching me and clawing her nails into my face and arms.

The sound of cowards yelling; 'Fight Fight' which pumped my veins in action moving faster than before but not as fast as Ino, The sounds of cheers got louder by the minute as well as the sound of teachers entering in the group of students roaring laughs and excitement. Before I could target her face with my fist Kakashi-sensei pulled me away as well as Asuma-sensei pulled her back. The students in the back watched as we yelled back and forth to one another, all I wanted to do was cut her hair off and punch her to plump of mush or ramen vomit 'which I seen Naruto thrown up one time for eating 15 bowls of miso ramen'.

"Ladies please can you stop this is the tenth fight we had to stop you guys from killing your self's what are the causes of these fights in the first place anyway! " Kakashi-sensei blew out. I ignored his question along with Ino as we walked out back to our seats not speaking a word to one another. The group of students went back to their groups and off topic talk. Between me and Ino were quite I didn't even look at her, but knew for sure she wasn't looking at me. I turned my head slightly to see her looking at me as well. Her face soften along with me we both stood which alerted the teachers, we walked the same pace before joining in an embrace.

"I'm sorry I called you a slut and flat chest billbrow"

"I'm sorry I called you a whore and rapunzel"

We both giggled as we sat down and chatted.

* * *

(Sasuke pov)

That idiot I knew for sure he was avoiding me and of course it was that kiss that was bothering him at the movie theater four weeks ago. How immature of him to think of such a thing, it was barely a kiss to even say just a lick locking. Nothing to over react about it's such a thing for a dobe to act as if he couldn't look at someone after kissing them or kind of really not evening a kiss more like a lick locking to me it's not like I wanted to kiss him or had any feeling to it in anyway.

I stopped in front of the office door frowning my thoughts were getting ahead of me I didn't want to think about the one in a life time thing to never do again with a dobe. I brought a smirk to my face just an idiot I don't even understand how he became my best friend in the first place.

(Flashback) 3rd person

_The wind blew through the sunny morning softly blowing on the five year old raven haired boy sitting on the deck above the lake watching it spackled through the little boy smiled he loved coming with his onii-san to the lake was nice other than going to the park where all the girl would cling to him specially that pink haired girl and Blondie. He frowned they were so annoying he could barely last a minute there without then attacking him like a bunch of wild goose. The raven wrinkled his nose in disgust goose were annoying just like dogs which brought him to that boy who looked like a dog with his dog name Akamaru filthy **mutts **would bother him barking and running around him. He could just smell the rays of wet dog going in to his face making a squishing dislike frame. The people around really got on his nerves for such a young age the stress he thought. Which made him think where was his onii-san he's been gone awhile getting their ice cream. Sasuke stood up watching his step carefully not to trip and fall into the water he couldn't take a chance to get a cold he would miss school missing lessons from then teacher. Even if class was annoying (the students there) he still loved it, his first year and he wanted to start working to follow his onii-san's footsteps and become awesome like him or even better._

_ His train of thought was stopped as caught a pair of little feet in little tiny shoes. He looked up to blush at the person before him it was him again his crush. The little boy had blond hair that reached the back of his neck a little above the shoulder his eyes were gleaming blue spackling like the sea. His face was a cute baby cubby shape where his little fox whiskers were on his cheek. He was shorter then Sasuke and had littler hands then him, he had a white shirt with an orange and red like swirl with blue shorts covering his knees. The boy was adorable to Sasuke he couldn't stop staring at him he never really talked to him directly he was shy. He gulped looking nervously at the blond who looked as nervous and embarrass as he was. "Hello" Sasuke said calmly to the said blond placing his hands in his pocket, "H-hello" the boy said playing with the top his shirt blushing rosy red. The two were silent Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say he couldn't think straight when he saw him those blue eyes were bright and he just got sucked in and he couldn't hear anything he was just in his own world when he saw him those eyes. His onii-san said that he was in love, But Sasuke would denied saying he wasn't he had just a crush and it was nowhere near being love. The blond looked up pursing his lips before opening them "M-my name is N-Naruto U-Uzumaki what's your" Naruto shuttered blushing at the raven. Sasuke gave a slight smile "My name's Sasuke Uchiha Naruto it's very nice to meet you" the blond nodded now playing with his fingers._

_"SASUKE" the shout came from the distance up the hill on the sidewalk standing there Itachi waved walking down the stairs to the two. Naruto blushed backing away looking from the tall boy who looked like Sasuke. "Hello there you must be Sasuke's friend nice to meet you I'm Itachi" Naruto nodded blushing harder "M-my n-names N-Naruto U-Uzumaki" Itachi chuckled bending to Naruto's level ruffling his hair "You're so adorable aren't you would like to come eat ice cream with us Naruto-kun" the blond smiled in glee, but then looked over to Sasuke first "u-uh Sasuke-kun can I go with you?" Sasuke blinked a couple of seconds before smiling "Yes you can come with me I would love to have you with me Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled. The three walked to the ice cream shop getting some sweet dairy treats Naruto got cookie' cream while Sasuke got plain vanillin and Itachi got strawberry. They sat their eating quietly before Naruto broke the silence "Ne u-uh Sasuke-kun I wanted to ask?" Sasuke looked over to the blushing blond. "What?" the blond rolled his lip through his teeth. "C-can I m-mean are we I m-mean do y-you want to be my f-friend" Naruto quickly looked away red almost his whole face. Sasuke smiled a real smile looking at the blond he never felt this happy Naruto his crush wanted to be his friend. "Yes…yes Naruto I want to be your friend" Naruto looked to Sasuke smiling a huge smile that Sasuke fell in love with he looked so beautiful Sasuke couldn't help but smile as Naruto reached for his hand holding him Sasuke smiled they were friends for life now._

(Flashback over) Still 3rd person

Sasuke smiled he couldn't forget that memory in his brain it was like it had its own compartment stored those kinds of memories butone's that can't be forgotten. A vibration in Sasuke's pocket awaked him back where he was he reached and took his phone only see it was Sakura he answered.

"Hello"

"Sasuke-kun Where are you! Hurry up and get Naruto Ino is starting to get on my nerves again! - HEY WAIT kiba give my phone back! - Hey Sasuke! What up man can ya hurry and get Naruto I been meaning to ask Naruto if he wanted sleep over – HEY WAIT Ino give the phone back! – Hey Sasuke-kun! I been meaning to ask if you wanted go on a date – INO!-"

Sasuke hanged up shutting his phone off he was very irritated almost to the point into killing Naruto when he gets in that office. Sasuke walked into the room seeing the blond close the door mumbling words to Tsunade-san. The blond turned bumping right into his chest looking up eyes widen in surprised eyes still bright and blue as he could remember years ago. Sasuke looked at Naruto in anger all the stress and annoying thoughts brought him back to the point why he was here into front of the blond.

"We need to talk"

Sasuke spoke in a cold as iron tone Naruto flinched, but nodded walking with the raven into the hallway to the boy's rest room.

* * *

(Naruto's pov)

I stood there in the bathroom on the sink counter waiting for Sasuke to speak his mind to me or even explain to me why he was mad at least it wouldn't be fair to not explain right. Sasuke looked to me with a look a motion I couldn't make out what it was but all I could do was stare at his eyes. "S-so what's up Sasuke" I spoke breaking the tense bubble, he looked at me then looked away still in his own little world as if I weren't here. I frowned jumping off the sink walking towards him "Teme! I'm here if you aren't gone to talk I'm leaving ok!-"

"Why are you avoiding me?" that stopped me I looked up at him slowly moving my head to his direction he looked serious. "W-what are y-you talking a-about-""You know damn well what I'm talking about". "It's nothing oh ok-"

"Was it the kiss" I blushed pouting I looked at him "No it's not don't worry about it" "It is don't lie to me Naruto" "It's not! Forget about it!" "No tell me I'm sick of Sakura asking about you it's annoying!" I frowned turning into a smirk "What you think she's falling for me" he looked furious like he wanted to break my neck, "As if why would she want to date some idiot who can barely pass his classes", ""Shut the hell up why would she date an asshole of a boyfriend likes of you!"

"Why! Are you avoiding me Naruto?"

"Because! I don't want to think about my lips on yours every time I see you! It's in my brain it's printed the image! Sasuke! I can't take it! I'm not suppose to think of you like that!-"the cold soft feel of Sasuke's lips pressured my. I gasped widen my eyes trying push away with all my strength; Sasuke pushed me to the wall hard pinning my wrist. Fighting hard not to moan from Sasuke lips moving sliding his tongue on my lip asking for an entrance, falling into the trap I helplessly moaned Sasuke let go of my wrist letting me wrap then around his neck. He pushed his tongue through my lips playing with my tongue giving me the taste of mint strong green mint so tasteful I grabbed his head pushing his head Deeping the kiss. Sasuke wrapped his hands on my waist pulling me to him letting me warp my legs around his waist as he placed me on the counter. I moaned louder it felt so great I couldn't fight back I wanted more of Sasuke I needed him I couldn't explain. He broke the kiss moving to my neck sucking hard before licking the purple mark now on my neck. I moaned louder feeling him pull my shirt up sucking my nipples and squeezing them "Ahh!" I gave a girly scream blushing Sasuke smirked looking up to me. "S-Sasuke T- "

**_RIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggg!_**

The bell rang loud blasting into our ears I pushed Sasuke off moving of the sink and rushing out the bathroom ignoring Sasuke calls for me.

No (Bum-Dum)…NO (Bum-Dum)…no (Bum-Dum)…the feelings (Bum-Dum)…their coming (Bum-Dum)…Back

My…Heart

* * *

PLease REVIEW and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
